headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood
| running time = 88 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $2,800,000 | gross revenue = $19,170,001 (US) | preceded by = Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) | followed by = Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) }} Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood is an American feature film of the horror genre. It is the seventh installment in the ''Friday the 13th'' film series. The movie was directed by John Carl Buechler with a script written by Daryl Haney and Manuel Fidello. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and Sean S. Cunningham Films and premiered in the United States on Friday, May 13th, 1988. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this movie is "On Friday the 13th, Jason is back... but this time... he's met his match". * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988), Friday the 13th Part VII, and Friday the 13th: The New Blood all redirect to this page. * This film opened on a Friday the 13th. * There are a total of twenty-one credited cast members in this film. * Production on Friday the 13th Part VII: Thew New Blood began in October, 1987. Principal shooting commenced in January, 1988 and concluded in March. Post-production on the film concluded in May, 1988. * This is the first film with Kane Hodder in the role of Jason Voorhees. Kane will reprise the role in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan; Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday and Jason X. * This movie was released the same day as Maniac Cop. * Walt Gorney provides the opening narration to this film, and is uncredited. Gorney played the role of Crazy Ralph in Friday the 13th and Friday the 13th Part 2. * This movie includes archival footage from Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter and Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. * Tina Shepard is the only Friday the 13th heroine to possess special abilities with telekinesis and precognition as she is able to see her mother's death before it happens. * This is also the first film in the Friday the 13th franchise to feature no off-screen kills. * Director John Carl Buechler makes an uncredited cameo appearance in the film as a fireman. * Actor Delano J. Palughi is credited as Delano Palughi in this film. * Actress Heidi Kozak Haddad is credited as Heidi Kozak in this film. * Actor Kevin Spirtas is credited as Kevin Blair in this film. * This is the second film in the franchise to feature "undead Jason". Body Count Recommendations See also External Links * * * * * * * References Axe | Broken neck | Camp Crystal Lake | Cats | Chains | Crystal Lake | Crystal Lake Township | Decapitation | Disfigurement | Dreams | Drowning | Evisceration | Exploding buildings | Eye injuries | Head injuries | Impalement | Machete | Mutilation | Nightmares | Precognition | Psychokinesis | Psychopaths | Reanimates | Resurrection | Severed head | Sickle | Skinny dipping | Slit throat | Stabbings | Telekinesis | Throat injury | Wessex County